wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Knight
Knights are traditionally horse-mounted warriors of the Alliance and the kingdoms of humanity. They are usually humans, although other factions have knights as well such as the Elves. Aside from champions, the knight is the warrior elite of humanity, especially of the Alliance, the best of the normal troops thus among the most feared. Many famous human warriors were knights such as Sir Anduin Lothar, regent of Stormwind and commander of the Alliance forces during the second war. They typically form ranks and charge, which cause devastating effect on the battlefield. This proud young man carries himself as if he were the lord of the battlefield. Resplendent in his (probably hereditary) armor, he spends much of his time testing the balance of his lance and speaking with his horse. A knight's most favored weapons are the sword and mace Knights appeared as units on the human or Alliance side in Warcraft I, Warcraft II, and Warcraft III. When one becomes a knight, he is given the title "Sir" in front of his name. An armoured knight on his charger with his cape flowing, is an icon of the might of the human armies. Paladins are also called knights, though they differ from their brothers in arms, though many if not most rose from the ranks of former knights. They are even refered as holy knights. Like knights, some paladins also have the title of "sir" though this could also be because they have rose up from the ranks of former knights. Knights of the Kingdom of Azeroth During the First War the Kingdom of Azeroth (later known as Stormwind) was served by an order of knights called the Brotherhood of the Horse, Knights of Azeroth, or the Knights of Stormwind. They formed the fighting elite in Azeroth's Majesty’s service. Using the difficult skills required for mounted combat, these warriors wield huge maces in order to crush their opponent’s skulls. Their warhorses make them fast and deadly, as they can maneuver much more quickly than an unmounted foe. Knights are well respected throughout the realm, and the tales of their fighting prowess are known far and wide. Knights of the Kingdom of Lordaeron Second War The Knights of Lordaeron represent the fiercest fighting force in the armies of the Alliance. Protected by suits of heavy armor, they carry mighty warhammers with which to crush all who would threaten the freedom of their lands. Astride great warhorses, these honorable and just warriors serve as a symbol of order to the peoples of Lordaeron in these dark and chaotic times. Having learned of the fate the Knights of Azeroth suffered after the First War, they have sworn to both avenge their fallen brethren and free their homelands from the grip of the Orcish Hordes . The paladin order formed during the Second War called themselves the Knights of the Silver Hand. Third War Though the hearty knights of Azeroth were destroyed during the First War, the shining knights of Lordaeron still continue to serve amongst the warriors of the Alliance. Wading into combat astride their noble warhorses, the knights are renowned for cutting bloody swathes through enemy ranks. The knights' speed and mobility mark them as some of the most versatile warriors of the Alliance. Gallery Image:Human_Knight..jpg|Knight of Lordaeron from the Third War (concept art). Image:Human_Knight.jpg|Knight of Lordaeron from the Second War. Famous/Named * Sir Anduin Lothar, the Knight Champion of Stormwind * Sir Andarin Lightblade of the Argent Dawn * Sir Rufus Montaine, teacher of Thrall * Sir Marcus Jonathan, General of Stormwind * Sir Reginald Windsor, Marshal of Stormwind * Sir Turalyon, Knight of the Silverhand * Sir Thomas Thomson, former Knight of the Silverhand, now the Headless Horseman * Sir Zeliek, former paladin, now one of the Four Horsemen * Sir Uther the Lightbringer, the first of the Paladins * High Protector Lorik of the Scarlet Crusade Knight orders/types In World of Warcraft, Alliance knights can been seen in the Burning Crusade and Wrath of the Lich King expansions inside the Caverns of Time as friendly units. There are many knights in both the Argent Crusade and the Alliance Vanguard. Knights are also employed by several factions other than the Alliance; including the Death Knights and Necro Knights of the Scourge and the various knights employed by the Scarlet Crusade and the Argent Dawn. The blood elves have formed a paladin order called the Blood Knights. "Knight" was also a rank title given to people for PvP prior to the revamping of the Honor System. *Brotherhood of the Horse *Scarlet Knight *Necro Knight *Death Knight *Dreadknight *Blood Knight *Dark Knight *Knights of the Silver Hand *Knights of the Ebon Blade Quotes *See Warcraft II Knight Quotes *See Warcraft III Knight Quotes Category:Lore Category:Warcraft III units Category:Warcraft II units Category:Warcraft: Orcs & Humans units Category:Classes Category:Units